One Sky, One Destiny
by Natsuuro
Summary: As his friends, it was their job to cheer him up. Oneshot


**Natsuuro: **Not Tales of the Abyss? Huh? What is this madness? Don't worry, fans, Tears of a Gem will come back, soon.. Um.. Once inspiration is back... hehe.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sora's legs dangled off the tree, swinging gently to and fro as he looked at his hands in his lap, sighing heavily. He'd beaten Ansem... Saved Riku... Saved the worlds... Even earned the respect of King Mickey, Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud... He'd even beaten Hades! But... He felt as though a hole had formed in his chest. An emptiness that wouldn't go away. He... He couldn't explain it, but he felt so oddly numb, even a month after defeating the organization and returning peace to everyone.

"Hey!" Kairi's face shot into view, making the spikey-haired teen jump back and almost lose his balance, were it not for the white-haired teen behind him.

"Woah, now." Riku said from behind him. "You can defeat the heartless and the organization, but Kairi can defeat you by scaring you off a tree?" Riku sighed and pushed Sora forward. Sora laughed, but it seemed humorless and dry. Kairi took up a spot on the tree next to him on his right, Riku on his left, standing on a root.

"What's up? You're out here a lot," Kairi said, raising a brown eyebrow at him. Sora sighed.

"Nothing.. I'm fine.."  
"Come on.. You're out here constantly, your head down and kicking those big, goofy shoes of yours."

Sora was about to give a rebuttal when Kairi coughed loudly and obnoxiously.

"He's right!" she said when she'd gotten his attention. "You can't be alright when you're out here moping." Kairi's smile made his stomach fill with butterflies. He quickly looked forward, away from the two of them.

"I'm... I guess..." He sighed. "Do you ever feel... Empty? Like.. I dunno..." Sora had a hard time articulating his feeling of emptiness.

"Bored? Expectant?" Riku finished.

"Kinda..." Sora nodded at the taller, more mature-looking boy. Riku shrugged and looked out to the seas.

"You probably miss the action you got when you were fighting off Nobodies and heartless." Riku offered.

"Yeah. You're probably in need of an adrenaline rush again!" Kairi suggested, holding up a finger.

"I don't think it's that... I think... It's..." he sighed. 'All the guys.. At Radiant Garden."

"Oh... You miss them, huh?" Riku asked. Personally, he'd never had the pleasure of meeting this.. Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Cloud, Tifa or Aerith. He'd spent his time battling constantly with the king at his side at the Organization's headquarters.

"Yeah! That's probably it.." Sora hopped off the paopu fruit tree, turning to look at the two. Kairi was a pretty brunette who Sora had liked for years, and Riku, his rival in Kairi's affection, was a white-haired, determined man who's face portrayed knowledge beyond his years. "It's... I feel like I'll never see them again. I just wish there was a way to be able to visit them... I kinda miss them. Yeah, Leon was gruff, but I liked him and trusted him. And I liked everyone else! They're were all kind to me. And Donald, and Goofy, And...." Sora sighed, feeling as though they weren't understanding. He took the small card, which read 'Hollow Bastion Restoration Honorary Committee Member' across the top. On the back was his name, hand-written by whoever in the group.

"You'll never forget them," Kairi smiled. "That's a good thing. They were great friends, and yeah... You miss them, but you'll never forget them."

Sora sighed a little. He heard footsteps and looked up at Riku, who, with his index finger, poked Sora, right in the chest above his heart. Sora looked at the finger, then at Riku, who pushed him a little.

"Here. You'll never forget them here. Unlike the nobodies, you have a heart. A really strong one. And as long as you have a heart, you'll never forget them, your adventures, or your experiences. So stop moping. Would they want you to be missing out on great fun, sad about your lack of adventuring?" Riku pushed again, sending the teen back into the water. A splash and a gasp later, Sora looked up at Riku, only to see the white-haired key-bearer sail over him and into the water, followed by a pink flash. Two more splashes followed and Sora turned to see a tidal wave of water fly at him. He ducked underwater and came back up moments later, only to be shoved under again momentarily by Riku's firm hands.

Sora resurfaced and gasped, coughing, Shoving water at what he thought was Riku. Kairi squealed a little and shoved water back. Soon, the three were in a splashing fight, laughing and yelling.

_'Sure... I'll miss you...'_

Riku resisted Kairi jumping on him to dunk him and instead dunked her, though Kairi held on, pulling him under as well.

_'But I'll never forget you.'_

Riku grabbed Kairi around the midsection and dunked again, this time avoiding pulling himself under again. Kairi came up squealing again.

_'And that's what's special about our hearts.'_

Sora looked up, water still running down his face off his hair. He smiled up at the afternoon sky.

_'One sky. One Destiny.'_

"Hey!" Sora was pulled under again by Riku's strong arms and floated back up to the surface, pausing for a moment, then laughing loudly.

_'Yeah... I'll be okay."_

* * *

**A/N**

Yay! First KH fic! Not sure if what I had was exactly on the card, but oh well.

Please R&R!!


End file.
